let's read! Hogwarts read the pjo!
by a random nymph
Summary: Ok if you didn't get it from the title I won't judge... It's reading the books of the Percy Jackson series, at Hogwarts. Rated T coz I don't know what to rate it. fem!Percy (Persephone) and male!Annabeth (Lupin) post-HoO, pre-Hp series, sorry if ooc, my first fic, enjoy :D (fifth chapter have been re-posted! now it wont be illegal! :D -I hope)
1. Lupin has a what now?

**Hi guys and **_**gals**_**!**

**I'm here with my first ever story!**

**So… without further ado…**

**Let us BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize in this story :)  
**

**Chapter 1:**

**Lupin has a what now?**

It was September the first, the students of Hogwarts sat in the great hall, the sorting has just finished.

Two students, known as James Potter and Sirius Black, were talking among themselves.

"Have you seen moony? I didn't see him on the Hogwarts express…" James said.

"I don't think he got on the train at all… it's not like him, he's usually the first one on it." Sirius said his eyebrows furrowed.

"But you know what the weirdest thing is?" he asked.

James shook his head.

"I saw this," Sirius showed him an envelope signed by Lupin, "in my luggage. It says that if we need him, we need to make a rainbow, throw," -he took a rather large golden coin from the envelope- "this thing in it and say 'oh fleecy do me a solid, show me Remus Lupin in camp Half-Blood' and it will show him."

James looked at his friend, confused.

. . .

"I think we should tell Dumbledore." He finally said.

"Let's go then."

When they got to Dumbledore the entire hall had took notice of them.

"Dumbledore, there's something that we need you to see." James said while Sirius gave Dumbledore the note and the coin.

Dumbledore looked at them for a second, confused, before reading the letter.

When he finished his eyebrows were high in his hairline.

"What do you think we should do?" Sirius asked.

"I say, why don't we try this? After all, you're worried about your friend." Dumbledore said.

"And," he continued, eyes twinkling mischievously, "I _am _quite curious about this communication method."

James and Sirius grinned.

"_Aguamenti!_"

Immediately water got out of James's wand.

"_Lumos!_"

Light erupted from Sirius's wand.

They adjusted their wands and created a rainbow.

Dumbledore took the coin and said, "oh fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Remus Lupin, camp Half-Blood!"

Immediately the rainbow shimmered –by the time the entire hall was silent, looking at the rainbow- showing two seventeen looking teens in a middle of a heated make-out session.

The boy, obviously, was none other than Remus Lupin, their 'missing' mate.

The girl? They have never seen her in their lives.

She had waist-long inky-black wavy hair with sea-green highlights.

Her eyes –closed- were framed by long, thick, black eyelashes.

Even in her current position –sitting on a couch! you pervert minded people! - You could tell she was tall, 5"8 at least (1). She wore an orange T-shirt with a picture of a Pegasus on it and writing that said 'camp Half-Blood', and simple shorts.

Lupin wore a similar shirt and blue jeans.

_Finally_ Dumbledore coughed and they seemed to notice they were not alone.

They both blushed before the girl –now with eyes, the shade of beautiful green that seemed to reflect the sea, open- smiled and said,

"They must be your friends from your, uh, school" her voice was melodic, and in a weird way, sounded like waves on the shore on a calm day, "I'll leave you alone to talk." With that she turned and walked away, a second later her voice was heard again, but now, more like a stormy day than a calm one _"who fed Blackjack sugar cubes again?!"_

Lupin chuckledand turned to face the dumbfounded hall.

"_When did you find a girlfriend dude?!"_

Lupin was taken aback by that, blushing madly he said, "A year ago…?"

But it sounded more like a question.

James chuckled, "Joking! I'm just joking! Don't get too embarrassed now…"

Lupin glared.

James gulped.

Dumbledore looked amused.

Sirius sighed.

"So, what did you call me for?" Remus asked after he was satisfied with the glare.

"We wanted to know why you didn't come to Hogwarts." Said Sirius.

Lupin sighed, "I had some uh… _business _over here… and _things_ happened…

And I can't come."

Dumbledore looked at Lupin, with concern in his eyes.

"And if you could bring miss…" "Jackson sir." "Jackson, with you to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

Lupin was surprised Dumbledore noticed the reason he didn't come was connected to Percy, then again, it _was _Dumbledore…

"I will ask her. But sir, where will she stay?"

"She will be sorted of course!" Dumbledore said.

They didn't notice Lupin's eyes darkening.

"Then I'll ask her" he said  
"ask who what?" came the voice of the girl from before.

"You, if you want to come to my school."

She shuddered "are you sure? Me? In a _school_? Is it a good idea?"

Lupin just laughed "Percy, this is a school for _wizards_ I don't think you could blow it up _that _easily"

James and Sirius suddenly found this girl more interesting and grinned.

Meanwhile Lupin's and Percy's conversation turned more serious, they both seemed to speak with their eyes, looking dead serious.

After few moments they seemed to get a decision.

"Dumbledore, we will arrive tomorrow, same time as you called us." Lupin said.

"I will open the flu system-"

"No need sir; we have our ways of transporting." Lupin said smirking.

Percy snorted "easy for _you _to say, you're not the one transporting."

Dumbledore looked at them amused with a hint of uncertainty in his eyes, "what do you mean?" he asked.

It was Percy's turn to smile. "You'll see"  
"well It's getting late and we still need to pack don't we?"  
"_Relax_ wise-dude(2). We have _tons_ of time left…" Percy said.

"But we should really go. It's almost dinnertime and I'm starving!" she said.

Lupin smiled at her and mumbled 'seaweed-brain' under his breath.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Sirius and James smiled.  
"Yup" they both said, popping the 'p'.

With that Lupin slashed his hand through the IM and cut the connection.

**At CHB:**

"Are you sure about this?" Percy asked the son of Athena. Looking at him with a worried expression.

"Yes, I am. Come on you'll meet my friends!" Lupin said.

"And," he added. "Have my plans _ever _disappoint you? Don't answer that." He added when he saw her expression.

Percy just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, "if you're sure about this then so am I. Just don't lead me in to another war." She said grinning.

**1) I'm sorry I'm not good with foot\inches and stuff… she's tall. **

**2) I've always imagined fem!Percy to be kind of a surfer type :p **

**AND DONE!**

**My first ever chapter is done :D**

**Please read &amp; review!**

**Until next time! **

**PEACE OUT!**

**-a random nymph ;p**

* * *

**the chap. needed some editing... **

**guys I'm super sorry but I go to a new boarding school and I have literally little to no time to _breath _  
please understand.**

**-a random nymph [12.2.15]**


	2. packing and sorting!

**HI GUYS AND GALS!**

**Ok so here's the thing:  
I'm on a one day 'vacation' *cough***_**bullshit**_***cough* **

**And I decided to update!  
Don't get used to it though I'm planning on updating weekly not daily **

**I know, it's disappointing but I'm a busy nymph!**

**Now, I rant enough, here's the next chap.:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
packing and sorting!**

**Previously:**

"_Are you sure about this?" Percy asked the son of Athena looking at him worried._

"_Yes, I am. C'mon you'll meet my friends!" Lupin said,_

"_Except, have my plans ever disappoint you? Don't answer that." He added when he saw her opening her mouth._

_Percy just smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, "if you're sure about this then I am with you. Just don't lead me to another war." She said grinning._

* * *

**Now:**

They walked to the dining pavilion hand in hand.

After lunch they went to Chiron, they met him at the porch playing pinochle with Mr. D.

"Ugh, what do you brats want now? Eh, Penny? Lollypop?" Mr. D said.

Lupin looked at him weirdly, and said "we're here to ask for permission to leave camp" he said turning to Chiron, "_they_ IM-ed me earlier, they asked why I didn't come to Hogwarts," Chiron raised an eyebrow "I didn't tell them, but Dumbledore said that Percy can come too."

Chiron nodded, "well then, you may go." They nodded and turned to leave but Chiron stopped them, "Remus? The full moon is in four days. Be careful."

Lupin nodded and together they went to the Poseidon cabin to pack.

* * *

Percy was about to open the door to the Poseidon cabin when a small voice was heard behind them.

"Um… A-are you really Persephone Jackson and Remus Lupin?"

Percy winced a little from the use of her full name, and turned to the girl.

She was little, 8 at most, Percy recognized her as the newest member of the Demeter cabin, and she had long brown hair and grass-green eyes. Percy knelt next to her, "just Percy is fine, or Seph if you want to." She said smiling warmly at the girl, "what is your name?"

"S-Sophia." She said

"What did you want to tell us?" Lupin asked, smiling.

Sophia had a pink tint on her face, she took out a piece of paper and a pen, "can I have your autographs?" she asked with a shy smile.

Lupin heard Percy coo quietly and smiled, "sure."

She gave them the paper and they signed, Sophia smiled and took the paper, she folded it and put it neatly in her pocket.

When Sophia was about to leave, she stopped, turned around like she forgot something, and hugged Percy.

Percy quickly surpassed her shock and hugged her back.

When Sophia left Lupin turned to Percy,

"I didn't know you had it in you." He said teasingly.

Percy pouted and shoved him into the Poseidon cabin. "Come on wise-dude, we need to pack."

* * *

Percy opened her closet and started shoving clothes and toiletries in her suitcase that was on her bed, Lupin sighed sat on the bed, took everything out and started folding the clothes and putting it back neatly in the suitcase.

"Can you at least _try _being organized?" he asked her.

She did the mature thing to do at the situation.

She stuck her tongue out.

Lupin laughed and after a moment she joined him.

When they finished packing everything they needed it was time for dinner.

* * *

At the pavilion, Percy spotted Sophia and waved **(a\n: lol waved, ****wave****d? No? Oh well…)**

She smiled and went back to her conversation with one of her siblings.

After dinner Percy and Lupin went back to the Poseidon cabin, ever since Tartarus they couldn't sleep without each other's presence next to them.

Percy plopped to her bunk, taking Lupin with her, she kissed him goodnight and snuggled closer to him, "goodnight wise-dude." She said as she closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight seaweed brain." He said hugging her closer, he closed his eyes and drifted to a rare, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

The day afterwards went by, and soon it was their time to leave,

"You got everything out of the cabin?" Lupin asked.

"Yes _dad, _and even if not, I can always vapor-travel back and grab it…" Percy said.

Chiron chuckled at their antics, "okay then, if you're ready then you better go now, do you have enough ambrosia? Nectar? Do you have your armor that Leo enchanted?"  
He asked.  
Percy laughed, "You sound like my mom Chiron, it's fine! Yes, we have ambrosia _and _nectar, yes we have our armor and don't worry!" she said smiling at her mentor.

Chiron sighed, "I guess I _am_ acting like old mama goat…" he smiled at them "have a wonderful time there, Persephone, Remus."

And with that, they disappeared leaving only a faint scent of the ocean after them.

* * *

**At Hogwarts:**

The great hall was silent, every student, teacher, ghost, heck even peeves was quiet and looking at Dumbledore waiting for the student and the girl to come.

Then, there was a faint scent of salty water, like the ocean, and said people were standing there with their bags.

All of the people in the hall were stunned, you can't apparate inside Hogwarts! Right?

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and their bags disappeared, Lupin smiled, pecked Percy on the cheek and went to his friends at the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall **(a\n: I actually spelled her name right!) **put down the stool and held the sorting hat, waiting for Percy to sit.

Percy sat down and McGonagall put the hat on her.

* * *

**(a\n: **_**italics=Percy's thoughts, **_**underline=the hat****.)**

* * *

"Oh, what do we have here?"

Percy wasn't surprised by the voice inside her head, Lupin told her about it.

"A demigod, I haven't seen one of you in a long time, of course there is that Remus boy, son of Athena…so, let's see where you belong."

"Yes, loyal, your fatal flaw! But also very intelligent, brave, very brave. Oh my, this has yet to happen. I can't find you a house!  
I guess I will have to look to your past…"

The last thing Percy wanted was to re-live through everything,   
_"No no no no no n-!"_

But it was too late.

* * *

**Third p.o.v Lupin:**

One moment, everything was normal, and then Percy's face changed from normal, to horrified, then, nothing.

She had no expression on her face. Just, blank.

Lupin immediately knew something was wrong, Percy started crying, which was weird enough, but not that was what worried him.

Her face was still blank.

And then, the hat screamed.

"NO! SO MUCH PAIN! TOO MANY DEATHS! GRIFFINDOR! GRIFFINDOR~! GET HER _OFF _ME!"

Lupin ran to Percy, whom got her expression back, and looked like someone had just killed her mother in front of her.

McGonagall was stunned. The hat _never_ screamed like that!  
'What _happened _to her?'

Lupin helped Percy to the Gryffindor table and sat her on his lap, hugging her like their life was at stake.

"Well," Dumbledore said, rising from his spot, "that was interesting," somewhere in the hall someone coughed 'understatement' but he was ignored, "now," Dumbledore continued, "shall we eat?"

* * *

**DONE!  
Thank you for reading; I'll really appreciate it if you'll review, seriously people, your reviews made my day!  
**

**For the users, I sent you replies, guests, here it is:**

**Guest no. 1: for bringing Tyson and Grover, I thought about it, when it'll be the time of reading, I'll try add them in, I've got plans for them ;P**

**Guest no. 2: thanks! And, I hope this is soon enough ;P**

**Guest no. 3 (a.k.a jm anonymous): thank you :) and I don't plan on abandoning it anytime soon ;P**

**Thanks for all the followers and the reviewers, and until next time.  
PEACE OUT!**

**-a random nymph :)**


	3. dinner and new friends!

**HALUU**

**OKAY, I'm really happy about all the reviews!  
This leads me to the next subject,  
the time the fic. is taking place at is up to you!  
You can imagine that the HP series happened in the future OR you can imagine the PJO\HOO happened in the past…**

**Now when this is clear,**

**disclaimer:**

**Me: okay guys I'm sick of doing the disclaimer.**

**Percy: can I do it?**

**Me: Lupin! Get your ass over here!  
Percy: *confused*  
Lupin: *sigh* what now?  
Me: do the disclaimer!  
Percy: what? No! I want to do it!**

**Lupin: fine… a random nymph owns nothing you recognize.  
Percy: nnnooooooo**

**And with that solved. Let us continue with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
dinner and new friends!**

**Previously:**

"_Well," Dumbledore said, rising from his spot, "that was interesting," somewhere in the hall someone coughed 'understatement' but he was ignored, "now," Dumbledore continued, "shall we eat?"_

* * *

**Now:**

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and the moment the food appeared, everyone in the hall (except Dumbledore, Lupin, and Percy) forgot about what happened just seconds ago and happily dug in.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Percy wiped her tears off, Lupin looked at her, checking for anything wrong, when she noticed she smiled reassuringly at him.

He gave her a weak smile and turned to his friends.

"So, how is it that you have a girlfriend that we didn't know nor _heard _of?" James asked as Sirius nodded his head with full mouth.

Percy raised an eyebrow and Lupin shrugged, "It never came up…"  
"Still…" James muttered.

"So… what do you like to do?" Sirius asked.

Percy grinned; "I really like swimming and sword-play"  
Lupin looked at her knowingly "that would be an understatement."  
James raised an eyebrow but let it slide.

"Ok, I think I'm asking for both of us when I ask what made the hat scream." Sirius asked.

Percy flinched slightly and muttered "Bad memories. Not nice…"

James and Sirius looked at each other confused, Lupin hurriedly changed the topic, "what did I miss while I was gone?" typical Athenian…

"Actually you didn't miss anything, Dumbledore held off the classes, he didn't want anyone miss anything" James said shrugging.

"That's a relief" Lupin said.

Percy was eating her food happily and nudged them to eat as well.

After a short silence when everyone ate she broke the silence,

"So… where will I sleep?" she asked.

"McGonagall will probably find you a dorm…" James said.

Percy nodded and felt someone tap her on her shoulder;  
she instinctively had her hand in her pants pocket and turned with her fist ready to punch any monster that has come to eat her.  
What she met, was a stunned boy wearing robes with green and silver tie and Slytherin **(sc?) **symbol on the left of his robes, the boy quickly regained his features and smirked down at her (she was sitting), she felt Lupin stiffening beside her.

"Hi, I'm Drakon Levied (le-vi-d)," the boy said rather smugly, "Slytherin, pure-blood." He said as this was supposed to make her kneel to his feet and yell 'I'm not worthy!' "Why don't you leave that lame excuse for a guy and date someone like… well me?" he asked.

Percy looked at him disgusted "why don't you leave _me_ alone and go for something at your league? I don't know something like a piece of bull crap?" she said.

Lupin, beside her, started chuckling and muttered under his breath, something that suspeciously sounded like 'good one, maybe your brain _isn't_ full of kelp after all…'

She pouted at that.

_Drakon_ turned red, then blue, and then purple… she guessed he wasn't used to people rejecting him… _'Oh well_' she thought to herself _'there always a first time for everything.' _

He turned back to the Slytherin table with a huff and his hair flying.

"Well, that was something…"

That broke the dam, Lupin James and Sirius began laughing like madmen, and James even started banging his _fist _on the _table_.

The food disappeared, the dessert appeared, and dinner went past.

* * *

Dumbledore rose to his feet and said "well, now when we are all watered and fed, I would like to welcome Miss Persephone" cue flinch from Percy "Jackson to our school, the schedules will be received tomorrow at breakfast, and I wish you all goodnight, now, off to bed you go, chop chop!"  
With that all the students turned to leave, Percy followed Lupin to their dorms, shamelessly stared at the portraits and the stairs. When they got to a big picture, that asked for a password Percy looked at the trio confused, James smiled at her and said "Iapetus **(a\n: I wanted to write here 'Tartarus' but then I thought that it would be just mean… so I thought of this and, well they use 'Alecto' and 'Minotaur' too much… *shrug*)**" Percy immediately locked eyes with Lupin and he gave her a sad reassuring smile as they got inside the Gryffindor common room she immediately plopped into a couch next to the fireplace and grinned at Lupin when he pouted, "that was _my_ seat!"  
She laughed at him and said "daww, is wittle Wupin had his pwace stowen?"

James and Sirius started laughing as they plopped down on different seats,  
"I really like your girlfriend Mooney." Lupin glared.  
"Not in_ that_ way dude! Sheesh! Cut off some slack will ya?" James said.

Lupin picked up Percy who yelped and sat on the couch, pulling her on to his lap.

"Mooney? Really?" Percy asked, "_That's_ the best you could get?"  
"Why?" Sirius came up with defensive tone, "you've got any better?"  
"Yes" Percy said  
"like what?" James asked\demanded.  
"Fur head, or _bookworm_** (a\n: I know, not the best… mp me some ideas for nicknames…)**"

"Okay, I admit defeat, but it doesn't mean that you can insult our nicknames!" Sirius said.

Lupin grumbled and Percy laughed, she leaned closer to him and he hugged her tighter.

Suddenly a girl came up to them, Percy saw James stiffen, she turned to the girl, she was a redhead with pretty green eyes, the girl smiled at her, "hi, I'm Lilly, we are roommates, I can show you our dorm later if you would like."  
Percy smiled at her, "I will love to." "Good, call me when you're tired."  
And with that, she disappeared.** (a\n: Dun. Dun. Duuuunnn.)**

Percy turned back to a blushing James and a smirking Sirius and Lupin.

Percy immediately caught up and smirked as well,  
"don't worry mare" she said with a heavy, _fake_, British accent, "I'll help you get her heart!"  
James only groaned in response.

"Okay. I approve your girlfriend." Sirius said grinning like a madman.

Lupin looked at him like he _was_ one.

Percy just laughed.

"So…" James said, trying to change the subject, "what is the thing you are waiting for the most?"  
"I think that care for magical creatures… I want to see pegasai and unicorns." Percy said, eyes lighting up,  
Lupin shook his head "of _course_"

The other two just shrugged it away.

Percy smiled to herself while thinking, _'if this is what school like, I guess it won't be that bad after all…' _

Up on Olympus, the three fates sat, laughing. 'LOL, NOOB'

* * *

**DONE!**

**Guys and girls, the third chap. Is DONE!**

**Thank for all the reviewers and don't worry! The reading **_**will **_**happen; I thought it just needed a plot ya'know? Not just *poof* le wild fates appear, "here. Book. Read!"**

* * *

**And sorry for the late update, a friend came over and kept me busy…  
anyway… Hotel California. Awesome song, old, I know, but awesome.**

* * *

**There were no guest reviews so I'll just end it here…  
PEACE OUT AND STAY RANDOM!**

**-a random nymph.**


	4. nightmares and pranks!

**HALLO PEOPLE!**

**I had some free time so I decided to write :D**  
**again, a big thank you for all the reviewers especially:**  
**'I am Grace Daughter of Apollo''**

**CupcakeAwesomeness'**

'**percyjacksonfan135'  
who reviewed on every chapter that I have posted so far :) thanks guys and gals :D**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Me: who shall do the disclaimer now?  
Percy: Oh! Me! Me! pleaassee!**

**Me: you! *points*  
Mine turtle: hello :)  
Percy: *kicks mine turtle* YES!**

**Percy: a random nymph owns nothing but the plot  
Mine turtle: *explodes in the distance***

* * *

**chapter 4:**  
**nightmares and pranks!**

**Previously:**

Percy smiled to herself while thinking, _'if this is what school like, I guess it won't be that bad after all…' _

Up on Olympus, the three fates sat, laughing. 'LOL, NOOB'

* * *

**Now:**

few minuets -and one concerned look from Lupin- later, Lilly and Percy went to the dorms.

As soon as Percy's head hit the pillow she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Not._

* * *

_**(a\n: HoH spoilers ahead)  
**_

In her dream, Percy was in Tartarus again, the first _arai _just lunged at her,

Her claws extended like bony switch-blades. Percy cut her in two, but as soon as she vaporized the side of her chest flared with pain.

She stumbled back, clamping her hand to her rib cage.

Her fingers came away wet and red.

"Percy you're bleeding!" Lupin cried, which was kind of obvious to her at that point.  
"From both sides!"  
It was true; the left and right hems of her tattered shirt were sticky with blood, as if javelin had run her through.  
Or an arrow…  
queasiness almost knocked her over.

Vengeance. A curse from the slain.

She flashed back to an encounter in Texas two years ago –a fight with a monstrous rancher who could only be killed if each of his three bodies was cut through simultaneously.

"Geryon."

_**(a\n: end of spoilers!)**_

* * *

That moment, Percy woke up, in cold sweat, her throat hurting like she just swallowed a cactus and tears in her eyes.  
She looked to her left where Lupin was, looking her as if she was about to die if he'll breathe too deep.

"What was it?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

"The _arai_," his breath caught in his throat, "not too bad though, right after I killed the first one." She said, managing a weak smile.

She was about to kiss him when she remembered where they were,  
out of the corner of her eye she saw Lilly and her other roommates looking at her with worry and curiosity, probably thinking what could have _possibly _made her like that.

* * *

**Ten minuets ago,**

**Lupin 3****rd**** p.o.v.**

Lupin woke up from screams he knew too well,

"Percy" he breathed and rushed out of his bed.

At the common room he saw nearly all the Gryffindor male population standing in front of the staircase that leads to the girls' dorms.

"What's going on?" asked one Gryffindor,  
"I don't know" said another, shrugging.

A girl came down the stairs,

As soon as she spotted Lupin she pointed at him and said  
"you, up, now."

The rest of the Gryffindor house looked at her weirdly,

"I thought boys can't go up this specific staircase" James said, coming out of their dorm.

"We can't," Lupin said "but I have a plan." He said when he saw the girl's face turning into a frown.

"Go up the stairs." He told the girl, stepping into the same level she was on.

**(a\n: I really don't know if it'll work…)**

Like that they walked up the stairs; they got into a room he guessed was Percy's, you can call it instincts, or you can just say it was because of the crowd of girls standing outside the room and the screaming that was coming from inside…

Anyway,

When the girls saw him they parted like the red sea for mosses, he got into the room and saw Percy, trashing around her bed, screaming in silent.

Immediately he was at her side, he saw small tears down her cheeks,

"Percy!"

No answer.

"_Percy!"_

She stirred and sat so suddenly that if not for his demigod reflexes, they would have bumped heads.

Percy's head wad hard as a brick.

Well… that was what Jason told him anyway…

* * *

So after the awkward silence Lupin faked-coughed and stood up,

"It's about seven anyway… I should go get ready" He said and rushed out of the room with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Percy sighed and looked at her roommates, "I'll tell you about it later, probably…"  
she muttered the last part but it seem to satisfy the girls, who went to get their stuff to get ready for the day.

* * *

After Percy got ready, she went to the great hall for breakfast; she wore CHB T-shirt with shorts and converse.

There was no way that she was going to wear those uniforms.

No.

Freaking.

Way.

She spotted Lupin down the Gryffindor table, he was talking to Sirius and James, _'probably about what happened this morning…' _she thought to herself.

Sirius spotted her and beckoned her to come,

She quickly tied up her hair in a messy ponytail and went over to her friends.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" she asked as she sat and started filling her plate with food.

James was about to say something when Lupin cut him to it,  
"oh, nothing, just about what happened this morning," _'I knew it…'_ "I told them that we'll tell them what happened later"  
she smiled and turned to the pouting boys.

"I heard from Lilly that you guys are the pranksters of Hogwarts…" She said.

They perked up immediately.

"Why yes, yes we are miss." James said, 'checking his nails'.

"Care if I join you?"

Sirius dared to _laugh_,

"Sorry missy, but let's leave it for the professionals, okay?" James said, trying not to laugh by this idea.

Percy fumed but masked it well,

She smiled, and if she was blond, people would have bought it that she was just silly innocent girl.

Lupin knew better.

"Oh okay, that's a shame…" she said, trying to keep up the act, she added a sad tint to her voice.

Sirius grinned, "that's right, let us men do the work, you just sit and enjoy the show."

Percy tried to keep it calm but she couldn't hold a mutter in,  
"I swear, if not for the fact that I'm dating Lupin, I would have joined the hunters long ago…"  
said person smiled.

The rest looked confused but shrugged it off.

Suddenly Percy had a prank idea that'll teach the 'men' a little lesson.

She grinned.

"Oh well, If I can't join you, at least let me wish you good luck" she said rising to shake their hands,

Confused, the boys did exactly what she wanted.

The moment they touched her, they were soaked.

Not water-balloon-has-just-been-thrown-on-me soaked, but oh-my-gosh-someone-just-pushed-me-into-the-middle-of-the-ocean soaked.

Lupin started laughing.

Percy joined.

The Gryffindor that sat next to James moved a little away from him.

The due looked stunned.

They looked at her and started protesting.

Percy did her 'cab-whistle' and they shut up.

"Now _boys, _until I get an apology about what you have said, you will stay like this. Got it?" she asked smiling like she was talking about the weather.

They both nodded and when they were about to say something, the food disappeared and Percy walked away with Lupin, to their first class,

Divination.

* * *

**Done!**

**there's a poll on my profile for which character you guys want on the fic... no one has voted yet... please g so I could write faster!  
I hope to update my next chap. On Friday or Saturday…**

**Saturday, Saturn, Kronos… O.o**

**Don't mind that…**

**So! Thanks for 'I am grace daughter of Apollo' and '****CupCakeAwesomenes' ****For helping me with this chap.!**

**No guests reviewed my last chap. So I'm just going to skip that…**

**Read and review!**

**And as always folks ;P**

**STAY RANDOM!**

**-α**** r****α****ndom nymph :D**


	5. first day of school!

**HELLO EVERYONE!  
I got bored so I decided to write another chap….**

**I know you want to read the 'let's read' part so I'm telling you now, **

**It will be next chap.!**

**I need you to vote the poll on my profile which character you wand me to add.**

**Now,**

**Disclaimer: **

**M****e: okay, who's next?  
James: next on what?**

**Me: on doing the disclaimer…  
James: oh sure  
Sirius: nooo I want to do it!  
Me: too bad, James came first…  
James: a random nymph does not own anything but the plot!  
Me: good. Now, onto the story!**

**p.s:**

"blah"-talking  
_'blah'-_thinking

"_Blah"-_talking Greek

**Chapter 5:**

**First day of school!**

**Previously:**

"_Now boys, until I get an apology about what you have said, you will stay like this. Got it?" she asked smiling like she was talking about the weather._

_They both nodded and when they were about to say something, the food disappeared and Percy walked away with Lupin, to their first class,_

_Divination._

**Now:**

The problem was, that James and Sirius did not take divination class,

This means that they'll stay soaked until the class afterwards.

Meanwhile with Percy and Lupin.

As they walked to the divination room the couple couldn't stop laughing,

"Did you see their _faces_?" Percy asked laughing like a maniac,

Lupin laughed with her, "the looks on their faces was priceless! Where is the camera when we need it?" she said.

When they got to the entrance of the divination room their laughing died down to chuckles.

They climbed up the –what Lupin called- divination stairwell to reach a ladder that led to a door, inside they saw something that looked like something between an attic and a tea shop; at least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes, some were occupied and some not. Everything was lit with dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

Immediately Percy started coughing,  
"what _is _this place?"  
Lupin sighed "this," he said gesturing around them, "Is the divination room."

Percy quickly scanned the place and dragged Lupin to an empty table.

As they sat, a woman greeted them.

She was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in gauzy, spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Hello, you must be Persephone Jackson," she said smiling,

And then, she looked at Percy.

Immediately, she screamed.

"How are you not dead?!" she said as she tried to move back from surprised Percy.  
"You said she was a fake"

Lupin just shrugged.

The class went by; every time professor Trelawney looked at Percy she backed away and muttered something along the lines of:

'Should be dead'

'Can't be'

'Die drowning'

At the latter, Percy started laughing **(a\n: I know that during SoN Percy had feared drowning but let's pretend that he\she's over it…)**,

"Me? Drown? Really?" she managed between gasps and laugher,

"You're right Lupin, she _is _fake. I'll just leave this job for Rachel." She said getting up,

"Are you coming?" she asked Lupin,

"Yeah," he said and turned to Trelawney, "sorry professor! We have someone to tell us the future, we don't need to know it ourselves…" and with that, they left.

Next class was defense against the dark arts, or, better known as DADA.

Absent mindedly, Percy wondered how Nico will react to the class's name…

When they got in, they were met with very annoyed, wet marauders. Well only two of them actually…

"We are truly sorry about what we said, girls are better than boys in everything and we are just wet useless trash." They said simultaneously as if they practiced it,

'_They probably did'_ Percy thought to herself…

"What made you say _that_?" Percy asked smiling innocently

They just grumbled,

Someone from the Gryffindor house shouted from the back of the room "they just couldn't find a spell that will dry them!"

Lupin chuckled and Percy sighed,

"When will you learn your lesson?" she asked in mock disappointment,

She tapped them, and the water disappeared.

They both gaped at her,

"You two look like my fish," She said "close your mouths."

They regained they're posture and looked at Lupin like; where-did-you-find-this-kind-of-a-girl-?!

Lupin shrugged.

They heard a cough and turned to see the professor looking at them; they quickly went to their seats.

"Okay class, since we have a very… _special_ guest today, we'll do something different" the professor said, "Percy, we can all see you are not a regular muggle and we are sure that you have some kind of defense, will you care to show us?"

Percy was taken aback by this but stood and went to the front of the classroom,

She cleared her throat and said; _"wise dude, are you really going to leave me here?"_

The rest of the class just stared confused, while Lupin chuckled and stood.  
_"I wanted to see what you'll do…"  
_Percy just rolled her eyes in respond.

"Okay, you _were_ right about us having a way to defend ourselves, but our way is different then yours. For example, your weapons are wands," Lupin took his wand out and put it on the table, "ours, are daggers, swords, spears, bows and arrows." She said taking out riptide as a pen from her pocket, some Slytherin dude she recognized as Drakon, the guy that tried to flirt with her stood "I don't know much about muggle stuff, but I'm sure that _this _is not a weapon" he said sneering.

Percy just stared at him boringly, then uncapped riptide.

Gasps were heard around the room, Lupin smirked and took out his dagger.

Cue, more gasps.

"Stop gasping, you'll get hiccups" Percy said amused.

The professor looked unsure what to do, "do you care to uh… demonstrate?"

"Sure" Percy said shrugging,

She and Lupin got to ready stance and started circling each other, Percy was the first one to charge, sword met dagger and soon they were just a blur of bronze, black, and blonde.

After what seemed like only seconds but was actually more than 10 minuets the sound of a dagger hitting the floor was heard.  
"Yield?" asked a smirking Percy, holding her sword to Lupin's throat.

He sighed and nodded.

"Good," she said,

"And _that's _how we fight in _our _world"

After DADA the couple was bombed with questions. After they managed to get away from the mob they went for lunch, eating and trading prank ideas with the marauders –that have now accepted Percy as one of them. They now had double care for magical creatures, and much for Percy's delight, today's creature was… you guessed it, Pegasus.

They walked towards the lake, the professor already there, unfortunately, the Slytherins were there too…

As soon as the rest of the class was there the professor started explaining what animal they will see today,

"The Pegasi are very proud aggressive animal, before approach you must show them you are not a threat, much like the hippogriffs, you must first bow and only after they approve, you can approach them."

The professor was about to say another thing when a cough from the student stopped him, "yes? Do you have something to add Miss?" he asked.

"To correct, actually." Percy said as she moved to the front, to have a good look of the professor,

"now Miss, I'm sure you have dreamed about the Pegasi as a gentle, cute, winged horses that will obey any little girls' wish, but those creatures are very dangerous beings!" he said.

With every word, Percy became redder with anger.

"Look sir, I don't know where you get your information from, but I can tell you that _mine_ is from first source, I've been practically surrounded by them almost third of my life!" she said, trying not to shout, well. Too much.

Can you blame her though? Her father _was_ the one that created them…

This time it was the professor's turn to become red,

"Well then, so you won't have a problem showing us that what I said is wrong right?"

The professor said, smiling like she was supposed to take back what she said.

He was taken aback when she smirked at him.

"Fine then, call them." She said in a daring tone.

He frowned but did as she said.

Immediately, seven figures could have been seen in the sky, figures too large to be a bird.

Soon, in front of the class stood seven tall, muscular winged horses.

The professor looked a bit unsure of himself; he called only six Pegasi to come.

As soon as the Pegasi landed, they went to Percy and kneeled.

Well, only six of them kneeled, one of them, a pure black stallion, just went to her and nudged her as he was asking for something.

Percy looked at the black stallion and sighed, "I'll give you some later Blackjack…"

She looked at the other Pegasi and whispered something, immediately they rose and stood in a perfect line.

Well… except for the black stallion.

Percy climbed on top of him and he trotted to the professor,

The whole class was in shock.

All except for one.  
Said person just went to a palomino Pegasus and climbed him.

"So, you were saying?" Percy said, looking down at the professor from the back of the Pegasus.

"n-never mind…" the professor was speechless, how a simple girl could _possibly _tame _seven_ Pegasi?

"So, Pegasi. The most loyal, kind and _badass_ 'creature' there is." Percy said, the stallion walking around, head high and proud.  
"Well, that's probably all there is to say about them…" she said, petting the neck of her Pegasus.

"Who wants to ride?" she asked grinning the stallion she rode rose to his hind legs and neighed as saying 'try me'.

Few hands went up hesitantly.

"Aw _come on_" Percy said, getting off Blackjack,

She grabbed random students and led them to a Pegasus.

"Hmm… there seem to be a bit of a problem here… not enough Pegasi…"

She muttered to herself, "cover your ears!" she yelled.

Lupin, knowing what is about to happen, quickly shouted at the rest of the class, "she's serious! Cover your ears!"  
Well, they _warned _them…

She whistled. The strongest 'cab-whistle' she could manage.

It says _a lot_.

Soon, more Pegasi came flying to the clearing, she started pulling students toward the Pegasi and when the last one was seated on one she got to her own and climbed.

"Just follow my lead." She said,

"We don't know what to do!" a Slytherin boy said.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

And with that, they took off.

"Hey, in my defense, most of them enjoyed it!" Percy said as she and Lupin passed yet _another_ student throwing up, hands up in defeat.

Lupin shook his head, "seaweed brain…"

She pouted.

After a short silence Percy sighed,  
"hey, Lupin?"  
"Hm..?"

"You think we should talk to Dumbledore about, you know… our nightmares problem?"

"We will do it sooner or later…why not now?" Lupin said.

Percy smiled at him and offered him her hand,  
"I hope you got over your vapor-travel sickness"

When they arrived –more like popped- in to Dumbledore's office, they weren't surprised to find Dumbledore waiting for them, 2 empty chairs across from him.

They sat down and Dumbledore straightened,

"I assume you would like to talk?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling as always.

"Yes sir, it is about what have happened this morning." Lupin said,

"Ah, I was curious when you will decide to speak to me about this subject." **(a\n: sorry if Dumbledore is a bit ooc, I seriously don't know how to write him…)**

"Yes, before we will start, what do you know about Greek 'mythology'?"

"Fascinating" Dumbledore breathed, "I would have never guessed…"

He quickly regained his posture and straightened his glasses, "so I take that you can't sleep apart of each other?"  
They nodded, "we tried it last night, it didn't really work out as you could hear…"

Percy said embarrassed.

"We came here to see if you can do something about it…" Lupin said.

"Consider it done." Dumbledore said, "Now, on a different manner, are you planning to tell the students about it?" he asked, with one raised eyebrow.  
"Actually, we hoped you had a solution for that…" Lupin said, at the background, he heard Percy laugh silently to herself, _"a son of Athena, without a plan."_

Lupin pouted.

They turned to Dumbledore, who was thinking and muttering to himself,

"I think you should wait," he said, when Lupin was about to say something he rose his hand and added, "if something is supposed to happen, if you _need_ to tell the students, I'm sure you will find a way at the right moment."  
they nodded, understanding what he meant,

"Well then, dinner awaits." Dumbledore said,

"Already?" Percy asked, shocked.

"Yes, the day has ended and I can't wait for the desserts tonight." Dumbledore said smiling at them.

Lupin shrugged and got up, "let's go Seph."  
Percy got up and stared at him, "don't call me that."

"Why?" Lupin asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Because I just noticed, it sounds like a dog's name." she said and turned to leave.

Lupin followed her and behind them stood an amused Dumbledore.

At dinner, when Percy and Lupin arrived to the grate hall, everything went silent.

All the eyes were on the couple, which made Percy very self-conscious.

They went to their place at the Gryffindor table and sat,

After a moment or two of silence Dumbledore rose from his chair and coughed,

"Few moments ago, I was talking to two of our students about _something_," he caught the eyes of the couple, "we were discussing about _how_ we will tell the rest of Hogwarts about this _thing_."  
After a short silence he continued, "When they left my room, an idea struck me. And, if you will agree to my idea," other students followed his gaze and were looking at Percy and Lupin with curiosity, "I will gladly give you the tools that are needed." By now, the entire hall was looking at Percy, expectant look in their eyes, "all right, tell me what I need to do" Percy said as she stood. Dumbledore motioned her to follow him. Soon, they were back in his room, he led her to some sort of an empty bowl and stopped.

"What's that?" Percy asked, Dumbledore looked at her while picking up the item,

"A pensieve dear. _This_ shall help us with our little problem." He put the bowl –pensieve- on his desk and took out few small glass bottles, he took out his wand and looked at her; "may I?"

* * *

Back at the hall, students and professors as one were talking about what just happened, most of the student stole glances of Lupin from whisper to whisper.

Few moments passed and Dumbledore and Percy has yet to come, just as professor McGonagall stood to go and look for them the doors to the great hall opened and there stood Dumbledore and Percy, each holding some items.

Lupin immediately caught up with Dumbledore's plan and stood to go and help them carry the items to the professor's table.

As Percy and Lupin got everything ready, Dumbledore stood and went to the front again, "unfortunately, the pensieve has a limit to the people it can store inside It." Some students from the Ravenclaw table gasped when they recognized the item, "that is why; no more than 20 shall go and view Ms. Jackson's memories." Now more students were in shock, they did not know such thing existed! Dumbledore continued, "I shall choose who shall go, and who will stay. But! The students who viewed Ms. Jackson's memories must tell their other housemates what they have seen, for it is the right thing to do." He finished.

"Now, we all are curious, so I shall choose now the students who will see Ms. Jackson's memories."

Before he even started looking for students, a bright light filled the room, when it cleared; seven figures were seen standing next to the doors of the great halls.

After a silent minuet, Percy couldn't take it anymore,  
"are you going to introduce yourselves or just stand there gaping like guppies out of the water?"

That broke it.

* * *

******DONE!**

**First of all, I'm **_**so-so **_**SORRY for not updating!**

**The last couple of weeks were **_**so **_**fudging **_**busy**_**!**

**But!  
****2,491**** words.**

**I hope I made up for it **

**(Btw, it's actually ****2,647 ****words but I took of the description of Trelawney and the divination room because I took it from the HP book)**

**Now, **

**Thank you **_**soo **_**much:  
****CupCakeAwesomeness, (my nbff ;D)  
percyjacksonfan135,**

**I am grace daughter of Apollo.**

**And, lately, the defiant child.  
For reviewing and supporting me :)  
**

**Guest: **

**Thank you so much :D  
I'll try keeping it up :)**

**Next chap. Here I come!**


End file.
